Field of the Invention
This invention relates to metallic and intermetallic composite materials having embedded therein fiber optical cables for sensing and monitoring environmental and structural disturbances or effects upon the composite itself, and this invention relates to methods for manufacturing such composites. The composite materials are of the type used to construct aircraft structures, particularly the skin or surface of aircraft, including airplanes, missiles, or trans-atmospheric vehicles.